A New Green Ranger
by TriassicDragonRanger
Summary: After a fight with one of Messagog's newest monsters the Dino Thunder gang lose thier powers.  Now Conner must go back in time and retrive the Dragonzord coin.  Things about Conner pops up and throw them for a loop. How will the gang get through this?
1. Chapter 1

It really seemed like it was going to be a normal day for the dino thunder rangers one nice spring day. The sun was out, it wasn't too hot or too cold, and the dino crew was thinking about going to the park and relaxing after the school day was over. But as every other ranger would say there will never be a normal day so long as you're a ranger. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were all at school talking about what they would do at the park when suddenly their morphers went off. Looking around Conner held his bracelet to a position where Hayley would be able to hear him.

"What's going on Hayley?" Conner asked still looking around.

"It seems that Messagog didn't want to let you guys have a day off," Hayley replied over the communicators, "You, Kira, Ethan, and Trent need to get down to that park ASAP."

"Wait what about Dr. O why can't he help" Kira asked confused.

"Tommy is…preoccupied at the moment," Hayley said making the rangers look at each other, "it's nothing that you four won't find out later trust me."

"Alright then," Conner said as they stood up, "you guys ready?"

"Ready."

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP," Conner, Kira and Ethan yelled out activating their morphers.

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER," Trent yelled doing the same.

As if it was part of the morphing process, the second they morphed they were at the park and saw their newest opponent. He was a bulky turtle like creature with a spiky shell on his back that looked like it would hurt. The monster was currently busying itself with destroying the playground equipment to notice that the rangers had arrived.

"Okay is it just me or is that thing just plain ugly?" Ethan asked looking at the others.

"No man it's not just you," Conner said rubbing the back of his head, "it doesn't seem to notice that we're here yet either."

"Maybe we should form the Z-Rex Blaster and just finish him quickly," Kira said watching the monster, "I mean it seems to want to destroy the playground more than anything else."

The rangers nodded and pulled out their weapons before bringing them together to form one of their most powerful weapons. Taking aim the fired at the monster and hit it directly in the back, but when the smoke cleared the creature was still there unharmed but looking at them.

"Ah, rangers I was wondering when you would get here, allow me to introduce myself," He said pointing at them, "I'm Xeon and Messagog sent me here to give you a nasty surprise."

"What the hell no monster has ever been able to survive a blast from the Z-Rex Blaster," Conner said in shock.

"Well I'm not just any monster kid, like I said I'm Xeon and I won't stop until I finish my job," Xeon said before withdrawing into his shell, "TURTLE SPINNER!"

The rangers had no idea what happened next, one second they were seeing their opponent spinning the next they were being sent flying. Trent went flying and hit a tree near the pond, Ethan hit and broke a park bench, and Conner and Kira both fell on to a car next to each other. Standing up Conner and Kira readied their weapon and charged forward to attack the turtle monster before he could do anymore damage. However when they attacked he simply went back into his shell to avoid it before spinning again. Stumbling backwards Conner and Kira nodded at each other before pulling out their Thundermax blasters and firing at Xeon.

"Ha is that all you got rangers?" Xeon taunted from inside his shell, "my mother can hit harder then you."

Conner growled and pulled out his Thundermax saber, charging forward and attacking the giant turtle hoping to do some damage. However no such luck came he was instead sent flying into a tree. Kira quickly ran over to him and helped him stand up as Trent and Ethan tried attacking their opponent using their other weapons.

"Conner that was foolish to do," Kira said looking at him, "you knew that we wouldn't be able to hurt him like that so why did you try it."

"I don't need to be lectured right now Kira alright?" Conner said with a slight growl, "I just lost my temper it won't happen again."

Kira sighed and watched as Conner ran forward and started helping Ethan and Trent in the onslaught of attacks. Nothing seemed to be working however and the rangers were starting to grow weary from the battle. Conner was starting to lose his temper again and it wasn't helping that Xeon was taunting them to no end.

"I don't even think that your black ranger could help you now," Xeon said as the rangers tried using their swords, "is he scared or what cause I figured he'd be there to help."

"Think again ugly," Tommy said as he kicked the Xeon in the back and sent him stumbling forward, "I here now so what you gonna do?"

"What Messagog wanted me to do all along," Xeon said pulling out a jar.

Opening the jar everything around them started to grown dark and the power rangers started to glow. Suddenly they were powered down and Xeon closed the jar laughing at them.

"Messagog found this item a while back and wanted to use it," Xeon said showing them the jar, "this is that jar that they used to striped the Ninja rangers of their powers."

"What I thought that was destroyed?" Conner said looking at him.

Xeon laughed before he disappeared and leaving the rangers to mourn the loss of their powers. The five of them made their way Tommy's house and they all sat down in his living room trying to think about what to do next.

"So what do we do when we don't have our powers?" Conner asked looking at the ground.

"I don't know Conner, without the power of the dino gems we're pretty much screwed," Tommy muttered sitting in his recliner.

"Well there's got to be something that we can do," Ethan said looking at Dr. O.

"Yeah I mean when you guy lost your power coins you went and got the Zeo crystal," Trent said from his position on the couch.

"Yeah we did and….wait Trent I think you got something," Tommy said standing up and walking over to the hidden door to the Dino Thunder HQ, "the original power coins were destroyed but the Dragonzord coin wasn't."

"Wait what?" Conner asked standing up, "I thought the Dragonzord coin ran out of power."

"One of them did," Tommy said as he walked down the stairs, "When I was the white tiger ranger, Rita sent a monster known as the Wizard who cloned me."

Reaching the lab Tommy turned towards his favorite students and crossed his arms as he recalled the entire day. From being cloned, to going back in time to save his friends, then back to the present to fight his clone, and then again back to the past with his clone to defeat some over grown rats. Shaking his head he looked back at the other four before continuing…

"Anyway when the Wizard cloned me he also gave my clone, a guy named Tom who is now living in the late seventeen hundreds, a copy of the dragonzord coin," Tommy finished as his students nodded, "If we can find a way to go back to the seventeen hundreds then we might be able to get the coin and get it back here to beat our new friend."

"Well that's all great but who's going to be the one using the coin?" Trent asked making the others look at Tommy.

"Oh no I promised myself I wouldn't wear that outfit again," Tommy said shaking his head, "too many bad memories with it."

"If you remember correctly then there are some good memories with it too," a female said from Dr. O's normal chair.

Turning around a woman, that looked to be Dr. O's age, with brown hair ending just under her shoulder blades and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse and a pair of tight blue jeans with some white tennis shoes but gave off a look that said she would kick your ass if you crossed her. Tommy sighed and shook his head as she stood up and walked over to the high schoolers looking them over carefully. When she got to Conner she seemed to stiffen as she looked him over multiple times before turning around and sitting back down. To Conner there seemed to be something familiar about her but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Well Tomas I have to say, they're nothing like the original team," She said looking at him, "Although I'm glad that their using dino zords."

"Um…Dr. O who's that?" Trent asked looking at their mentor.

"She's the original pink man," Ethan said as Kira looked on at her with a bit of honor.

"Kimberly Hart," Conner said mouth agape.

Kim smiled and turned the chair to face her old friend who looked like he was just hit by a stupidity beam. Shaking her head she stood up and snapped her fingers in front of his face bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh right like Conner said this is Kimberly the first pink ranger and the pilot of the pterodactyl zord," Tommy said as she waved at them.

"And I hear that I'm not the only pterodactyl now," She said smiling at Kira who looked at the ground.

"Well not technically I pilot the pterazord," Kira said looking back at her.

"It's close enough sweetie."

Tommy watched as Kim's eyes trailed over to Conner and lingered on him for awhile. Something didn't seem right to him when she looked at the newest red ranger, it was like she was seeing a ghost. Deciding that he would confront her about it later he figured that it was high time they got back on topic.

"Alright anyway like I said I won't be wearing the green ranger outfit again so we either need to find someone to wear it or it needs to be one of you," Tommy said bringing them back to the task at hand.

"I say Trent does it I mean he's the most like you," Kira said not seeing Conner tense up.

"You'd be surprised Kira," Kim said smirking a little bit, "Tommy might I suggest someone?"

"Um…yeah sure," he said slightly confused.

"I suggest Conner gets the dragonzord coin,"

Kira tilted her head to the side trying to find any logical reason to why Kim, her predecessor, wanted Conner to be the next green ranger. Kim saw this and just smiled her normal smile before continuing what she was saying.

"Don't you think Conner should carry the dragonzord coin Tommy?" Kim asked looking at the original green.

Tommy looked at Conner and looked like he was thinking everything possible into consideration. Looking back at Kim he saw that she was practically begging him to let Conner be the next dragonzord pilot. Turing his attention back to the other four he looked at Trent and saw that, even if he was a good choice, he wasn't the best choice.

"Conner will be the one to go back and retrieve the dragonzord coin," Tommy replied surprising Kira.

Soon after everyone left Tommy grabbed Kimberly's wrist and turned her around to face him. Kim could tell that he had a ton of questions running through his head all at once but she could also see that he didn't know where to start. Finally Tommy picked a question and Kim took a deep breath hoping it wasn't one of the two that she didn't want it to be.

"Kim why did you want Conner to be the green ranger?"

"Well you see…Tommy there is a reason why I came here to see you and the newest rangers," Kim muttered looking at the ground, "you see there's something about Conner that only me and his parents know."

"What do you mean Kim?" Tommy asked grabbing her arms.

"Tommy…I'm Conner's biological mother…and you're his biological father," Kim said making Tommy faint from pure shock, "Tommy…Tommy…um…crap."

Author Note: So this is my first power rangers story and it going to end up being a romance between Conner and Kira and Tommy and Kimberly. Some other rangers will be from past series making appearances in the next chapter mostly Wes, Jenn, Carter, Dana, Jason, and Kat.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Conner was walking down the stairs to grab something that he forgot when he heard the sound of something falling. Running he stopped when he saw Dr. O on the ground unconscious with Kimberly trying to wake him up. Looking up she saw Conner standing there looking confused and she believed that she need to explain.

"Tommy just received some, um…shocking news," Kim said with a nervous smile.

"What the hell did you tell him?" Conner asked walking over to them.

"Don't you talk to you'r…it was personal Conner so don't worry about it," Kim muttered as Tommy started to come too.

"Ugh I just had the weirdest dream," Tommy muttered sitting up.

"What about?" the youngest red rangers asked grinning.

"Whatever it is can wait, Conner you need to go home and get ready for your mission tomorrow," Kim said shooing him out of the lab, "tell the others that they should go home too."

Conner tried to protest but was quickly silenced by a death glare from the original pink ranger. Walking back up the stairs Conner told the others that it was time to go before he turned around to see Kim and Tommy walking up the stairs. Kira tilted her head and decided that she wanted to talk to Kim alone so that she could get some answers.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow I want to talk to Kim real quick," Kira said looking at the others.

"Alright you gonna need a ride?" Conner asked as he picked up his bag.

"Yeah sure," Kira said waving him off.

After everyone left Kira turned to face Kim who was now sitting on the couch waiting for the Q&A that was about to start. Sitting down next to her Kira traced her finger over the yellow stone on her bracelet before beginning.

"Why did you want Conner to be the newest green ranger?"

"Why do you care?" Kim responded with a smile.

"I'm just saying Trent would have been a great green ranger, Conner is just…I don't know I just can't see him wearing green," Kira said shaking her head.

"Well where Trent may have been a good green ranger, was he the best choice?" Kim asked as she looked at the young pterazord user, "from what I understand Conner, when he had troubles being a ranger, talked about it, what did Trent do?"

"Trent, well…well he…he tried to run away," Kira said looking at the ground.

"That's right, Tommy never ran away, if anything he wanted to fix the wrong he did now look at him he's still a ranger today," Kim pointed out smiling, "besides there's more to why I wanted…no, there's more to why I knew Conner needed to be the green ranger."

"Why's that?" Kira asked confused.

"It's personal Kira but…let's just say I play a bigger part in Conner's past then he knows," Kim said looking at out the window.

Kira looked at Kim with confusion before shaking her head and deciding it wasn't worth arguing over it. Walking out of Dr. O's house Kira made her way over to Conner's car and got in the passenger side. Conner grinned and started off towards the Ford house hold before another thing could be said. However about half way there Conner's curiosity got the better of him.

"So what did you and Kim talk about?" he asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Nothing important Conner don't worry about it," Kira said not looking at him.

"Hn, you're the second person to tell me that," Conner muttered keeping his eyes on the road.

Kira looked over at Conner about to say something when she could no longer find the words in her mind. There he was sitting in his seat just looking out the window but Kira found she was unable to look away from him. Blushing she tried to remember that she like Trent and not Conner but in her heart she wasn't able to admit it.

"I just wanted to ask her why she wanted you to get the dragonzord coin," Kira muttered finally looking away.

"Is it a problem if I do get it?" Conner asked with a slightly hurt tone.

"No, no it's not a problem but it just seemed that she really wanted you to be the green ranger," Kira pointed out hoping that it would make him feel better.

Conner looked over at Kira and tried to find any hints of her lying to him. But he immediately stopped when he realized how stupid it was to see if she was lying. She would never lie at least not to him she wouldn't so why would she start then. He finally pulled into Kira's driveway and put his car into neutral before turning to face Kira.

"Well you better get home," Kira said smiling at him, "you have a hard mission a head of you."

Conner nodded and watched as Kira made her way up to her house making sure that she wasn't kidnapped again. When the front door closed and he saw that she was safely inside talking to her parents the dino thunder red ranger smiled and started towards his house excited for the next day. It felt as if he only just fell asleep when Conner's alarm went off the next morning. Reaching over he slammed his hand on to the alarm clock and got out of his bed and into the shower. After a quick shower Conner ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast for the family. Like always his father was sitting in his usual chair reading the newspaper when Conner walked in but this time instead of saying hi he placed the paper down and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Conner asked looking at his father then at his mother who was looking at the ground.

"Conner sit down we believe that you're old enough to be able to handle something we've been hiding for a while," Mr. McKnight said motioning at the chair.

Conner looked at the two of them confused before sitting down as his mother sat down next to Mr. McKnight. Looking at their son both of them took a deep breath before breaking some life shattering news to him.

"Conner we're not you're real parents," Mr. McKnight said leaving Conner wide eyed and mouth agape in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean you're not my parents?" Conner growled standing up and slamming his fist on the table.

"Conner we adopted you about a month after you were born," Mrs. McKnight said still not looking at him.

Conner started pacing back and forth in the kitchen trying to make any sense of what was going on that morning. He lived at the house they were at ever since he was born and now his so called 'parents' were telling him he was adopted? No he couldn't believe it one tiny bit, but now that they mentioned it he did remember a dream he has had multiple times growing up. He could say that it was his favorite dream.

Dream:

_Conner yawned when he realized that he was no older then a baby and being held by some one that he didn't recognize. Looking at the person he saw that she looked to be in her early twenties and had medium brown hair that ended just below her shoulders. The woman smiled at him and started to rock him back and forth in a comforting motion. It was then that Conner heard her start to sing to him._

_Hush little Conner, don't say a word._

_Mommy's going to buy you a dino zord, _

_and if that dino zord's not strong, Mommy's going to give you her dino coin._

End of Dream

Conner shook his head as the dream played through his mind causing him to stop in the middle of his pacing. He needed answers and the only way to get them was to figure out who his real parents were.

"Who are they?" Conner asked turning his back to his adopted parents.

"We weren't suppose to tell you Conner," Mr. McKnight said placing his hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Your mother wanted you to believe that you were really a McKnight, you are a McKnight," Mrs. McKnight said hugging him.

Conner pushed her away however and glared at the two McKnights and, with a rage he never felt before, growled at them. He ran out the front door and slammed it behind him wanting to get over to Dr. Oliver's house and fast. Pulling into his driveway he saw that Tommy and Kim weren't alone in fact there was six others with them. The three men next to Tommy were all wearing red while the three women next to Kim were wearing pink. Tommy looked up and saw Conner stepping out of the car with a look telling the older ranger that he was pissed off.

"Oh boy," Tommy muttered standing up, "alright Conner what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, heh I'll tell you 'what's wrong' Dr. O I just figured out that the McKnight family isn't my real family," Conner said punching one of the pillars next to him, "and they gave me this bull shit explanation that they weren't allowed to tell me who my real parents are because my mother asked them not to."

Tommy looked over at Kim out of the corner of his eyes and saw that she was no longer looking at Conner but instead taking a sip out of her coffee. Sighing Tommy offered Conner something to drink to which he agreed and went to sit next to Kim. Looking around the younger red ranger couldn't help but to notice that one of the men there at the table was none other than Jason Lee Scott himself. Conner and Jason locked eyes and the younger of the two couldn't help but feel a bit, let's say a bit in awe. This was the first red ranger ever on Earth, the pilot of the Tyrannosaurus zord, Conner's predecessor, and here he was sitting around and enjoying coffee with some friends.

"So rookie you're the guy in charge of the mighty T-rex now," Jason said looking Conner over, "I hope you give it your all in this mission."

"I will trust me," Conner promised as Tommy came back with some coffee for Conner.

Kim gave him a small smile before continuing to eat her bacon and watching as Conner continued his examination of the others at the table. Looking at the next guy Conner noticed that he had a jacket on his chair behind him and noticed that he was Carter Grayson of the Lightspeed rangers. The other man was wearing a uniform styled outfit so Conner made the connection and guessed that it was Wes from the Time Force group. Meaning that the two ladies next to them were Dana Mitchell and Jen Scott but Conner could recognize who the third woman was.

"Um sorry but I don't know who you are," Conner said looking at the blonde next to Jason.

"That's fine, I'm Katherine Hilliard," She said laughing a little bit, "I took Kim's place after she decided to leave for Florida."

Conner nodded and turned to face Kim who looked as if she was mulling things over in her mind before saying anything. Tommy looked up when he noticed that Trent, Kira, and Ethan have all arrived at the house meaning that it's time to get the mission started.

"Alright then why don't we move this party down stairs?" Tommy said as everyone stood up to get going, "Alright Wes is everything set up?"

"Everything should be up and ready," Wes said as he and Jen walked over to the computer council.

"Alright Conner when you arrive in seventeen seventy-eight you'll need to find Tom and ask him for the Dragonzord coin," Tommy said as Jen started the machine up, "Don't be worried if he wants you to fight him."

"Right," Conner replied as Kim handed him a backpack.

Conner turned to face the portal and clenched his fist ready to go and finish the mission. However before he took a step forward Conner felt some one grab a hold of his wrist. Looking back he saw Kira standing there looking uncertain as to what exactly she was doing at the moment.

"Conner…just be safe alright," Kira whispered making Conner grin.

"Don't worry about me Kira, I'll be fine," Conner said as she smiled slightly.

Turning back to the portal Conner walked through it to a completely new and different time that he wasn't a part of.

Author Note: CHAPTER TWO! Will Conner be able to retrieve the Dragonzord coin with no problems? Tune in next time to find out. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Power Ranger related sorry I forgot to say this earlier.

The lights were flashing before Conner's eyes and soon enough Conner found himself a place that didn't look like seventeen seventy-eight. Looking around he guessed that it was about power ranger turbo era and in Angel Grove none the less.

'This isn't right,' Conner thought walking down the street, 'I was suppose to be taken back to seventeen seventy-eight not two thousand and five.'

Conner walked towards where he believed the Youth Center was only to stop when he was almost hit by a bright yellow sports car. Looking at the car he watched as the driver, a girl that looked to be his age wearing a purple tank top and a black skirt, get out of the car and glare at him. She didn't look to happy and Conner couldn't really care less at the time, but he figured he was going to get an ear full anyway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The girl asked stomping over to him, "you could've damaged my car."

"Okay one, I don't think me 'damaging' your car is the worst of your problem, and two I think I was going to the Youth Center," Conner said not looking at her, "now if you'll excuse me."

"Hey kid," another girl said getting out of the car.

Conner looked over and, to his amazement, sat the one and only Kimberly Hart stepping out of the car. To his surprise however she looked to be about six months pregnant and didn't seem to be in a good mood. Turning to face her he shook his head and walked straight up to her before leaning in and whispering…

"Kimberly Hart?"

"Yeah that's me why do you want to know?" she whispered back looking at him.

"Look just meet me at the Youth Center later," Conner whispered looking back at the other girl, "there are some things that I need to tell you in private."

Kim tilted her head trying to figure out if this was a trap or not but decided that he really wanted to attack her he wouldn't do it in public. Nodding at him she told him she would be there around four thirty and then got back into the car telling the other girl it was time to go. Conner looked at his watch and saw that he had an hour before he was to meet Kim at the Youth Center. Looking back up he saw his destination and walked over to it looking around. Looking inside however he saw that it looked to be just a normal teen hand out with a gymnastics area and a martial arts area.

'I can see why the originals wanted to hang out here,' he thought sitting down.

"Hey kid you want anything to drink?" A man asked walking up to him.

The man was a heavy looking man with gray hair and a Hawaii style shirt, but looks as if he'd been around the block a couple of times.

"Um…what do you got?" Conner asked looking at him.

"New guy huh, don't worry I'll hook you up with the special, on the house," he said patting his shoulder, "the name's Ernie."

"Nice to meet you Ernie, look I got a friend coming in later names Kimberly…"

"Hart?"

"Uh yeah that's her," Conner said in shock.

"You her boyfriend?" Ernie asked looking Conner over.

"N-no I'm just a friend trust me," Conner said waving his hands in front of him.

"Good I don't want Tommy to come in here and see Kim with her new boyfriend," Ernie muttered walking away, "don't worry I'll get Kim's usual."

Conner watched Ernie as he walked behind the counter and start making the drinks for Conner and Kim. It was then that Conner remembered that Ernie said he didn't want Tommy to see Kim with her boyfriend. Looking around he tried to find a guy in a red shirt and sure enough he found him on the mat with a guy wearing green. Standing up he made his way over to where Tommy was sparring and stopped at the edge of the mat. He watched as Tommy quickly grabbed the other guy and flipped him over his shoulder and on to the ground before standing up and smiling.

"Good job Adam," Tommy said helping him up.

"You're still the best Tommy," Adam said grinning.

"And he always will be," Conner interrupted catching their attention, "if you don't mind I would like to talk to Tommy alone."

Adam and Tommy looked at each other before Tommy nodded and followed Conner back over to his table. Sitting down Conner couldn't help but to look Tommy over multiple times in a silent awe. He was sitting with his mentor in his prime and all he could think of was what to ask him first.

"I thought that you were at college right now?" Conner asked finally picking one.

"We're on spring break so I decided to come back to Angel Grove for a little bit," Tommy replied not taking his eyes off him, "if you don't mind me asking who are you, where are you from, and how do you know me?"

"I can't tell you who I am Tommy," Conner replied taking a sip of his drink, "but I can tell you that I'm from Reefside and that I'm not from this time."

Tommy's eyes widened as he looked at Conner trying to find out if he was lying or not. He knew that with his line of work that anything was possible even traveling through time and space. Shaking his head Tommy took a drink of his own smoothie before continuing with the conversation.

"You didn't say how you know me," Tommy pointed out setting his drink down.

"Every ranger knows of you," Conner whispered leaning forward.

Tommy almost choked on his drink when Conner whispered that last part to him looking around Tommy leaned forwards with a serious look on his face.

"I have no idea what you talking about," He whispered glaring at him.

"Oh really?" Conner challenged smirking, "You're Tommy Oliver past green, white and red ranger for three different teams and past boyfriend of Kimberly Hart the original pink power ranger."

At this Tommy's hand shot forward and wrapped around Conner's throat before he realized what he was doing. Letting Conner go, Tommy stood up and turned away from the younger ranger. He didn't have time for this, in fact he was die home so that he could get ready to go back to college in a couple of days.

"I might have taken that to far Tommy," Conner said rubbing his neck, "look the reason I know you is because I'm a ranger too."

"You said you were from the future," Tommy said turning back around, "if that's true then why are you here?"

"I'm not suppose to be," Conner said looking at his drink, "I'm suppose to be back in seventeen seventy-eight getting the dragonzord coin."

At this Tommy spun around and looked at Conner as if he was crazy and or was growing a second head.

"Did you just say that you were after…"

"The dragonzord coin?" Another person said catching Tommy off guard.

Turning around both Tommy and Conner saw Kim walking up to them and who was looking at Conner with the same expression like Tommy's. Kim then looked over and saw Tommy then looked away in what seemed to be embarrassment and shame. Kim then turned back to face Conner who smirked back at her waiting for the conversation to continue. Shaking her head Kim sat down in front of Conner and tried not to look at Tommy.

"So how do you know about the dragonzord coin?" Kim asked taking a sip of her drink, "Mmm…I forgot how good Ernie's drinks are, I'm glad he's back running the place."

"He knows about the dino coins because he himself is a future power ranger," Tommy said making Kim gasp, "The question is why you need the dragonzord coin?"

"I need it because my group's powers have been taken from us so we need the dragonzord's power in order to get them back," Conner mumbled looking at the ground.

Tommy's face fell as he thought over what the younger ranger was telling them . He knew that he wasn't lying to them, he would have gained nothing out of lying to them. But Tommy had no clue how to help him, he wasn't a ranger anymore so there wasn't a lot he could do. Kim was also trying to think of something that would help Conner out also but she couldn't think of anything either.

"I sorry but I don't think there's anything that we can do to help you," Tommy said making Conner frown a little bit.

"Its fine I didn't expect you guys to be able to," Conner said standing up.

"Hey why don't you stay a while I would like to know what the future team is like," Kim said grabbing Conner's arm.

Conner smirk and was about to sit down when there was suddenly an explosion outside of the Youth Center. Running out Conner saw a fish like creature shooting water bullets everywhere and terrorizing the civilians. He knew that he probably shouldn't run in and fight the monster but his ranger side was telling him to help. Running forward Conner picked up a metal sphere that fell off a statue and threw it straight at the monster's head.

"Huh who threw that?" The monster asked looking around.

"Hey ugly over here," Conner yelled catching his attention.

Turning around the monster saw Conner and started to laugh as said person was getting into a fighting stance. Conner didn't care if he wasn't able to morph at the time, all that mattered to him was protecting these people until the turbo rangers arrived. Jumping Conner managed to land a kick on his opponent and send him stumbling backwards.

"Hey now that wasn't very nice," the monster said taking a deep breath, "Water pistol."

Conner watched as the attack came at him and managed to dodge a couple of them but was still him by most of them in the end. Landing on the hood of a car Conner stood up and got back into a fighting stance ready for round two of the fight. Running forward he started the trend of attacking then dodging for a while when he was finally able to land a power punch on the monster's gut. Looking around the monster saw Kim helping some children get inside the Youth Center and decided to target her.

"Water pistol," He said aiming his attack at Kim.

"What? NO KIM!" Conner yell running at her.

Kim turned around and saw the attack coming at her at a surprising speed before trying to run but clutched her stomach in pain. Looking up she expected to feel the attack hit her but was surprised when Tommy jumped in front of her and took the hit. Running at full speed, which was fast even without his dino powers, Conner made his way over to Tommy and Kim who was cradling Tommy's head in her lap.

"Tommy…Tommy please get up," Kim pleaded looking down at said person.

Growling, Conner turned around to face the monster again when he saw the turbo rangers appear and start fighting their opponent. Leaving it up to them Conner turned back around and started to help Kim with Tommy. After about ten minutes they finally got Tommy up and awake and the rangers had defeated the monster. The three of them made their way back to the table when a question popped into Conner's head.

"So Kim is your baby a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," Kim said not looking at Tommy, "I want to name him Conner."

Conner's eyes widened and his followed Kim's hand as if fell on her belly before rubbing it gently.

"Are…are you going to keep him?" Conner asked trying to remain calm but noticing Kim's face fall as he asked his question.

"No…I…I just can't," Kim muttered looking at her drink, "There's a family, named the McKnights, that want to adopt him and they seem like a nice family so…"

"NO!" Conner yelled standing up and slamming his fist on the table.

Tommy and Kim both looked at him with concern and Tommy stood up and placed his hand on Conner's shoulder to calm him down. Taking a deep breath Conner remembered that it wasn't a good idea to mess with things in the past and said that he was sorry. Kim then explained that she wanted to keep the baby but didn't have the money for him, and seeing that she was doing great in gymnastics, she might be traveling a lot and she didn't want her baby to be left behind while she did that.

"I hope that I didn't make you mad…heh we still don't know your name," Kim said with a slight laugh.

"My names not important Kim don't worry about it," Conner said smiling.

The three of them then walked outside and towards the park when a flash of light appeared in front of them and something came out and tackled Conner. Looking down Conner saw Kira, who was hugging him tightly, and smiled at her.

"Hey rock star how did you get here?" Conner asked smiling.

"Shut up jock we thought something went horribly wrong when the time machine started sparking," Kira said slapping his arm, "they sent me back to get you so that we can go back to the seventeen hundreds to get the dragonzord coin."

"Um…who is this, she your girlfriend?" Kim asked making Kira and Conner blush.

"N-No we're just friends…wait you're Kimberly Hart!" Kira said in shock, "And you're pregnant!"

"Rock star let just go and get the dragonzord coin," Conner said pulling on her arm.

"But Con…"

"No he's right you guys need to continue your mission," Tommy said smiling at them.

Kira nodded and pulled out a small device that Conner figure was their ticket to the seventeen hundreds. As the portal opened up and the two of them walked towards it when Conner turned around and looked at Kim.

"Hey about my name," he said grinning at her, "it's Conner just like you're son's name."

Kim smiled and soon the two dino thunder rangers were walking through the portal and heading towards their next destination, seventeen seventy-eight.

_Author Note: And there's chapter three, I hope you guys like the story so far. Please review and give me your thoughts about it._


	4. Chapter 4

Conner didn't mind when the lights started to flash before his eyes again as both he and Kira walked through the portal. Stepping out on the other side he looked around and saw that they were now in a later time period than before. However just to make sure Conner walked over to another man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir but can you tell us what year it is?" Conner asked as the man turned to face him.

"Well it be seventeen seventy-eight my good lad, but might I ask why are you dressed like that?" The man asked motioning to what Conner and Kira were wearing, "and you young lady need to find a more appropriate outfit least you want to be burned at the stake."

Kira's eyes widen and Conner could tell that she didn't have any plans to be killed in this time period and time soon. Grabbing her forearm Conner turned to thank the man that helped them before pulling Kira into a nearby barn and out of sight. Sitting down they both tried to come up with a plan to find Tom and get the dragonzord coin. Looking up the youngest of the red rangers found some discarded cloths and ran over to them.

"Kira put this on," Conner said tossing her the dress.

"Are you crazy I'm not wearing that," Kira hissed looking at the thing Conner gave her.

"Just do it or we're going to stick out like sore thumbs," Conner growled startling her a little bit.

"Alright just turn around and don't look," she muttered blushing.

Conner nodded and turned around while he himself started to change into his disguise and beginning to wonder where to look for Tom. After the two of them dressed they walked out of the barn and towards the town hoping to find their mentor's clone there. It was then that Kira started to notice that a lot of girls were smiling at her which made her feel uncomfortable. Finally one of the older women walked over to her smiling before starting a conversation.

"You must be new here, welcome to Angel Grove," the woman said as Kira and Conner stopped to look at her.

"Thank you if I may we're looking for a friend of ours maybe you know him," Kira replied smiling back at her in the act.

"And who might you be looking for Mrs.?" A man asked walking over and wrapping his arm around the other woman.

"We're looking for a man name Tom we believe that he lives here," Conner replied looking around.

"Oh, Tom he should be at the saloon right about now," the man said pointing in its direction.

"Thank you," Kira said curtsying before they started off again.

"We hope you and your husband have a nice time while you're here," the woman said making Kira blush.

'HUSBAND! We don't look like husband and wife…do we?' Kira thought as they walked over to the saloon.

Walking in Conner quietly stepped in front of Kira trying to keep her out of the sight of the more shifty looking people there. Looking around he finally was able to spot Tom, who was drink what Conner believed to be beer, and he motioned Kira to follow him. As they got closer Conner noticed that Tom wasn't aware of their arrival yet so he figured that he should play along. Sitting down next to him he ordered himself a beer, earning a glare from Kira, and attempted to start a conversation.

"It seems that the crime rate in this town isn't very high,"

"Nope not since I came here," Tom said taking another drink of his beer, "where you from kid?"

"Reefside," Conner replied taking a drink of his beer.

"Never heard of it," Tom stated looking over at the future ranger.

"It's hasn't been built yet," Conner said turning to face him.

"Then how in the hell are you from a place that hasn't been built yet?"

"We're not from this time," Conner whispered leaning forward towards the clone.

Tom's eyes widened and he looked around to make sure that no one else was listening into their conversation. He then motioned Conner to lean in some more and told him to meet him over by the pond in fifteen minutes. With that the ancestor to one of the greatest rangers ever got up and left the saloon leaving Conner and Kira alone again. Picking up his beer Conner took another swig of it earning himself a slap across the back of the head from Kira.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Conner you're not old enough to drink," Kira hissed as the bar tender narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sir is your wife going to be any trouble?" He asked looking at Kira.

"No she won't," Conner said as he paid the man, "don't worry I'll have a talk with her later."

Kira was about to protest but stopped when Conner glared at her from the corner of his eyes and motioned for her to follow again. The two walked out and started off towards the pond when Kira finally spoke up.

"Conner what the hell you can't just boss me around," Kira said stomping her foot.

"In a time where a woman's opinion doesn't mean jack shit I think it's best if you act like you're listening to me," Conner pointed out turning around to face her, "unless you want people to start talking bad about you."

"He's right you know," Tom said walking up to them, "you might want to listen to him at the current time."

"Tom," Conner said holding out his hand.

"Alright then what do you mean when you say you two aren't from this time?" Tom asked looking at Conner.

"I mean that we're from a different time and were sent back her by Tommy in order to get the dragonzord coin so that we can beat a monster and get our own powers back," Conner explained as he watched Tom pick up a flat rock and skip it across the pond.

"I see, well I can say this," Tom said turning to face them again, "I'm not just going to hand you the coin."

With that Conner was barely able to dodge a kick aimed at his head and then block a punched aimed at his gut. It felt as if Tom had this all planed out when Conner went in and the green rangers merely grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. Landing on his back Conner jumped up and got back into his fighting stance before dodging one of Tom's attacks. Kira watched as the two started to attack then dodge, then attack again before Conner finally managed to land an attack on Tom. Continuing his attack Conner did a spin kick and sent Tom into the pond behind them. Walking over to the water to help Tom out, Conner wrist was grabbed and pulled into the water with him. Tom saw this as the perfect opportunity and started his barge of punches and kicks sending Conner to the ground.

'What the hell, did he plan this?' Conner thought as he swam out of the water.

'This kid is good, Tommy was right to send him back to get the dragonzord coin,' Tom thought as Conner wiped some blood from his face.

"What's the matter kid am I starting to wear you out?" Tom asked making Conner laugh.

"Nah I'm just getting started," Conner replied grinning.

Tom smirked and got back into his fighting stance and round two began before Kira could even count to two. She watched as both fighters went at each other with all they got and land blow after blow pushing their opponent to the limit. Finally Conner landed a punch to the right side of Tom's face making the latter fall backwards on to the ground. Standing up Tom chuckled a little bit before pulling a key out of his pocket. Twirling it in his hand Tom looked back at Conner and tossed it in the air before catching it.

"Alright kid I'll give you the chance to get the dragonzord coin," Tom said holding the key out, "but first you have to get the key away from me."

Conner nodded before trying to come up with a plan to obtain his designated target lying in his opponent's hand. Conner dashed forward and sent a punch at Tom while trying to grab the key with his other hand. However Tom saw this and tossed the key in the air yet wasn't quite fast enough to dodge Conner's punch and ended up on the ground again. Looking up he saw Conner reaching up and grabbing the key out of midair and grin at him.

"Well it seems that you owe me one dragonzord coin," Conner said helping Tom up.

"It seems like I do however I don't have it," Tom said turning away from Conner and Kira.

"YOU WHAT?" Conner and Kira both yelled in surprise.

Author Note: AND…Cliff hanger. So what did Tom mean when he said that he didn't have the dragonzord coin? You have to wait till the next chapter of A NEW GREEN RANGER to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

_ "Well it seems that you owe me one dragonzord coin," Conner said helping Tom up._

_ "It seems like I do however I don't have it," Tom said turning away from Conner and Kira._

_ "YOU WHAT?" Conner and Kira both yelled in surprise._

The trio had made their way back to the bar where Tom had requested a private room for them to talk in. After they made their way into the back Tom sat down along with Kira while Conner was pacing back and forth like a mad man whose plan just went horribly wrong. Finally stopping Conner turned to face Tom so that he could yell but when he did the words wouldn't come so he just went back to pacing. Kira, seeing that Conner's newly found rage wasn't dying out, turned towards Tom and asked the question that Conner wouldn't.

"Look Tom, we need to know where the dragonzord coin is, like now," she said as Tom looked up, "It's really important that we get it, if we don't…"

"Then your mission was a complete failure and you and your team are screwed over big time," Tom said shaking his head, "I know, but I never said that I didn't know where it was."

Conner growled and turned to face Tom again, slamming his fists down on to the table and glaring at Tom in annoyance. He had about enough of Tom's shit and right now he just wanted to get the coin go back home, defeat the monster, and talk to a certain pink that he found out was his mother.

"Damn it man tell me where the dragonzord coin is," Conner yelled growling at Tom.

"Talking like that is making me reconsider giving it to you Conner," Tom said standing up, "Look your mad I get that, you found out some stuff about your past that took you by surprise and you don't know how to deal with it."

Conner backed off a little bit and looked Tom in the eyes to see that Tom could in fact see all to the crap that he was going through at the moment. Sitting down Conner looked at the ground and decided that it was best not to provoke this man. Tom saw that Conner had finally cooled off a little bit and sat back down to where he was facing Conner so that they could talk man to man.

"Conner you're mad, like I said I get that, but remember who you are and who you trained under," Tom said making Conner feel even worse then he already did, "you are a ranger and a red one at that, this means that it your responsibility to ensure the safety of the team and not lose your temper."

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, I just wanted to get the dragonzord coin…to prove to Dr. O that he made the right choice," Conner mumbled as he felt tears fill his eyes.

"I have no doubt in my mind that he made the right choice," Tom said placing his hand Conner's shoulder, "now how bout I tell you where the dragonzord coin is."

Conner and Kira both looked at Tom ready for the next part of their quest to go and get the dragonzord coin. After explaining that he hid the coin so that no one with an evil purpose for it could use its power. He then started to explain that the coin was in a cave about two days away by foot, one day by horse, outside of Angel Grove. The two dino rangers grinned and stood up ready to go when they were stopped by Tom grabbing their wrist.

"How about I loan you two a couple of horses so you can get to the cave faster?" Tom said smiling at them, "Now something that I didn't tell you is that the coin is protected by a powerful shield, it the same shield that guarded the Zeo crystal, the reason I did that was so…"

"No one without pure intentions can get a hold of it," Conner stated looking at Kira, "But wait how do you know of the Zeo crystal?"

Tom raised an eyebrow and just continued to walk down the street to where a couple of horses were standing in wait. Untying them he turned back around and handed the reins to Conner and Kira.

"I know a lot of things you two because I sometimes get glimpses of what Tommy is doing," Tom explained as the two got on their horses, "now all you have to do is go out north of the town and just keep going that way, the cave will be in the cliff to your right, good luck you guy."

"Thanks Tom," Kira said as they headed off.

The ride to the coin seemed like it took forever and when they stopped for the night Kira never felt happier. After a good night sleep Kira woke up and saw that Conner had fallen asleep at some point during the night. Standing up she stretched and looked around to see the horses standing at the creek and drinking. Walking over to her horse she stroked its head before hearing Conner groan and sit up looking around for her.

"Over here Conner," Kira said walking back over to him.

"Hey, good morning," Conner said standing up.

"Good Morning to you too," Kira said with a small smile, "so you ready to get started or do you want to eat first?"

"Lets head out I want to find the dragonzord coin and get back home," Conner said taking a hold of his horse's reins, "the cave where the power coin is shouldn't be too far away from here."

Kira nodded and got on to her horse before the two set off in the same direction that Tom had sent them in the previous day. At about noon, at least Conner thought it was noon seeing at the sun was above their head, the two decided that it was time to stop and get some water at the stream nearby. The two sat down and were enjoying the cool water running down their throats when Kira looked over at Conner trying to analyze him. They have been rangers for awhile now and Conner had grown so much since the first started but something was bothering her. What did Tom mean when he said he was dealing with something from his past? Conner took notice that Kira was looking at him and started to wonder if there was something wrong. Taking that into consideration Conner turned to look at Kira and smirked.

"There something you want to say Rock star?" Conner asked making Kira blush as red as his uniform.

"N-no," Kira said turning away.

Conner shook his head and figured that if Kira wanted to talk about it then she would and that would be that. Going back to take a drink of his water Conner barely managed to hear Kira's muffled question.

"What did Tom mean when he said that you were dealing with something about your past?" Kira asked looking at her reflection in the stream.

Conner's face fell and he sat down his water bottle as he thought over Kira's question wondering if he wanted to talk about it. He shook his head thinking that he would be able to handle this on his own but then he remembered that even the best leader needed help at some points. Tommy had told him that just after his little episode with being the newest red ranger and wanting to quiet.

_Flashback_

_ Conner walked up to Dr. O's front door and began to wonder why the hell he was there to begin with. Dr. O was his teacher and when was it cool for a student that wasn't looking for extra credit to go to a teacher's house. But then again Dr. O had asked him to come over and Conner knew that it wasn't a request more like a 'come to my house so we can talk alone' demand. Knocking on the door he waited and after about two minutes Dr. Oliver had opened the door and stepped to the side letting Conner in. He led Conner to the living room and told him to sit on the couch before asking him if he would like something to drink._

_ "So Conner I guess you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you alone aren't you?" Dr. Oliver asked sitting down in his recliner._

_ "An explanation would be nice yes," Conner mumbled looking around._

_ "You're a ranger Conner, more over you're the red ranger therefore 'you' are the leader of the team," his science teacher said leaning forward, "just like the red rangers before you."_

_ "Why can't you be the leader?" Conner asked standing up, "I never asked to be the leader."_

_ "Neither did the other red rangers," Tommy pointed out standing up, "but they all stepped up and led their teams."_

_ Conner started to pace back and forth trying to think of anything, any possible way that he could get out of this. But the harder he thought the more it started to hurt and it got to the point where Conner sat back down and rubbed his forehead. Tommy chuckled and kneeled down in front of Conner placing his hand on his shoulder._

_ "Conner I never said you had to do this alone," He said making Conner look up, "Even the best leaders need help and you have me if you ever need any advice okay?"_

_ Conner smiled a little bit and stood up telling Tommy that he would tell him if he ever needed help._

_End of FB_

"Conner…Conner are you okay?" Kira asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Kira don't worry about me," Conner said smiling at her.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"…he was talking about me being adopted," Conner mumbled looking at the mountains in front of them, "I…I finally figured out, who my biological mother is."

Kira's eyes widened as she took in what Conner had just informed her of. He knew who his biological mother was, then why wasn't he happy about that, shouldn't he want to talk to her? But there he was sitting in the past looking like he wasn't sure of what he should be doing at the current time. Shifting on to her knees Kira took Conner's chin in her hand tilted to he was looking her in the eyes. She searched his eyes, and through them his soul, and tried to find any hint of fear but she found none. Looking into his eyes all she could see was questions bouncing around in his head that he wanted answered.

"Conner…if you want to," Kira whispered letting his face go, "you can tell me and I can see what I can do."

"No Kira, don't worry about it alright," Conner said standing up, "you find out who my mother is as soon as we get home."

Conner took a step forward and the ground crumbled underneath him, sending him sliding down the tunnel. Kira stood up in a speed that would match Conner and ran over to the tunnel getting down on her hand and knees. She couldn't see the red ranger because the tunnel started to bend not five feet into the ground.

"Conner are you okay?" Kira yelled out in worry.

"Kira get down here," Conner yelled back.

Kira got up and positioned herself at the entrance pushing herself into the tunnel and sliding down. Landing on her feet Kira straightened herself and looked around finding Conner looking at the dragonzord coin. Walking over to him she looked back at him with a questioning look before turning back to Dr. O's original power coin. Conner took a step forward but stopped when Kira grabbed a hold of his wrist pulling him back.

"Conner are you sure about this?" Kira asked biting her lower lip.

"Kira we need to get the coin if we don't then this whole thing was for not," Conner said looking at her, "Alright…I'm going in."

Conner walked forward and reached the barrier when he saw the figure of his ranger form walking up to him. The two looked at each other trying to figure out if the other was going to attack or not. Kira meanwhile couldn't believe what she was seeing, there were two Conner's in front of her and she had no idea why. Finally Conner's ranger form spoke up ready to see if Conner was pure enough to get the dragonzord coin.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked looking Conner over.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Conner asked tensing up.

The ranger just shook his head and went to stand in front of Conner so that the power coin was out of his sight. Conner was starting to lose his patience when he remembered what he has learned. Taking a deep breath Conner stood up straight and looked the ranger in the visor.

"Look I need that coin to help my friends," He said making his other laugh.

"And what make you think that you're able to get it?" He replied starting to walk around Conner, "After all you have every right to take it and use it against your mother, you know, the one that left you."

"No I never planned on doing that," Conner said clenching his fist.

"But you could have and what's to say you won't after you help your friends," The ranger pointed out as Conner tried to fight back.

"That's not me I would never use my powers to get revenge," Conner said turning to face the ranger.

"You want revenge though," The ranger challenged stepping up to Conner, "Revenge on those who kept that secret from you against those who hurt you, who left you."

"Conner don't listen to him," Kira shouted catching Conner's attention, "your family loves you, you would never want revenge you're better than that."

The ranger laughed and walked over to Kira who took a step back hoping to hold a little distance between them. She had fought some scary monsters but she didn't know if she would be able to fight off Conner's ranger form. Placing his hand on her shoulder, the red ranger leaned forward to where his helmet was right next to her ear.

"And why do you care, huh? " He asked to where only she would hear, "You the one who didn't want him to get the coin in the first place, who would rather have someone who ran when he didn't want to face the consequences."

"I care because Conner is my friend and he doesn't need to be pushed around by someone that's only a mere copy of him," Kira hissed stepping on his foot.

The ranger stepped back growling that she just attacked him before raising his hand to slap her down on the ground. However his attack was stopped when Conner grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. Looking back the ranger could see a look of pure rage in Conner's eyes, but this rage wasn't out of anger that he was being tortured. No this rage came from the fact that the red ranger, his ranger form none the less, was about to attack someone he was close to.

"If you touch her," He growled, "I will beat you to a bloody mess, no one hurts Kira got that?"

Conner then pushed the ranger on to the ground and turned to face the coin that he had been looking for. Walking forward Conner reached the barrier again and started to walk through it.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO IT YOU'RE NOT PURE ENOUGH," The red ranger yelled, but Conner just ignored him and continued forward.

Kira watched in awe as Conner reached the coin and took a hold of it before being bathed in a bright light. Shielding her eyes she could have sworn she heard Conner yell out…

"DRAGONZORD!"

The light died down and, looking up Kira couldn't see her red ranger. Instead, standing in his place was the familiar figure of the original green power ranger looking right at her. Reaching up, Conner unclipped the helmet and took it off so that he could look Kira in the eyes.

"You know," Kira said walking around him, "green actually looks good on you."

Laughing Conner powered down and lifted his shirt a little bit to see the original power morpher around his waist. Feeling a tinge of excitement he looked up at Kira and punches his hand ready for what was to come.

"So now the only question is how do we get back home," Conner said making Kira smile.

"Jen gave me this device so that when we were ready we just had to press this button and a portal would open up," Kira said pulling out the small device, "what do you say to us getting home and beating Xeon."

Conner nodded and Kira pressed the button before the two of them walked through it, heading back to their original place in time.

Author Note: And there's chapter five. I really hope that you guys are enjoying this story, if you are please review and tell me what you think. I can never get too many reviews, see ya later.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy and Kim watched in silence as the portal, that they hoped was Conner and Kira, opened up in front of the group. Kat bit down on her lower lip slightly and leaned up against Jason hoping that nothing bad was going to happen to the younger rangers. Finally Conner and Kira both stepped out of the portal and Kim ran over to give them a big hug. Kira smiled and returned the hug, but Conner was a bit hesitant in doing so. Stepping back, Kim looked Conner in the eyes and knew that he was going to ask her the one question she was afraid to answer.

"Why did you do it…why did you choose gymnastics over me mom?" Conner asked catching everyone but Tommy and Kim off guard.

"It was a mistake Conner but by the time I realized it…it was too late," Kim said looking at the ground, "I didn't want to take you away from what you knew, from a family that loved you."

Conner nodded knowing that it was the answer he was looking for in the end. But there was one thing that was still bugging him, if Kim was his mother then who was his father.

"Kim…Mom, I want to know…who is my real father?" Conner asked causing Kim to sigh.

"Do you really need to ask that Conner?"

Conner stood there for a little bit thinking it over when he came to a realization then, turning to Tommy, he smiled and walked over to him.

"Did you know?" Conner asked his mentor/father.

"I only found out yesterday," Tommy replied crossing his arms.

"Okay wait I'm confused," Ethan said walking over to the three, "So Kim is Conner's mother…and Dr. O is Conner's father?"

"That's right Ethan," Kim said smiling.

"So Conner isn't Conner McKnight but…"

"Conner Oliver," Trent said as Conner nodded.

"So that's why Kim wanted you to get the dragonzord coin," Kira said thinking this over, "Because it's technically your birth right."

"In a way it is," Tommy said sitting down, "The power coins don't pass down from generation to generation it doesn't work that way."

"That and none of us have had any kids or have kids that are old enough that to figure that out," Jason said wrapping his arm around Kat's waist, "But I guess it would help if your parent is a ranger."

Kira opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the siren went off and Tommy turned to face the computer. Looking at the screen the group saw that Xeon was back and causing havoc in the downtown area. Not soon after that Tommy's phone rang and the screen showed Hayley's name and number on it.

"Um guys…"

"We know, our little friend is back," Tommy said cutting her off.

"Please tell me Conner is back," Hayley said and Tommy could hear that she was getting people inside.

"Yeah he's here and ready for action," Tommy said turning to Conner, "you ready Conner?"

"Hell yeah I am," Conner said grabbing his morpher, "it's morphing time, DRAGONZORD!"

Kim smiled as she saw her son transform into the original green power ranger and then transport to the where Xeon was. Xeon was throwing some cars around when he was suddenly kicked in the back and sent stumbling into a car in front of him. Turning around he saw a figure covered in a green outfit with a gold shield on his chest. Conner grinned under his helmet and got into a fighting stance ready to fight making Xeon confused as to how there was another ranger.

"What the hell I thought I got rid of you power rangers," Xeon said looking at Conner, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Conner Oliver," Conner replied pointing at him, "and I'm the new green power ranger."

Conner jumped towards Xeon and kicked him square in the chest sending him flying back. Pulling out the dragon dagger Conner twirled it and started his barge of attacks against the monster. Back at the house Kira and the others were watching Conner's fight when Conner finally managed to kick the jar into the air and slash it with his dagger. Soon after their gems started to glow and Kira smiled knowing that Conner did it.

"Alright guys let's do this," Tommy said standing up.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP," Tommy, Kira, and Ethan yelled doing their normal thing.

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER," Trent said as they all morphed and teleported to the fight.

Kira saw Conner currently fighting off Xeon and ran up to him as he was flipped backwards onto a car. Helping him up Kira smiled at him from underneath his helmet as the others ran up to them. Tommy walked over to Conner and patted him on the back as Conner powered down grinning.

"What are you doing man?" Ethan said looking at Conner.

"If I'm going to fight with you guys," Conner said turning to face Xeon, "then I'm going to fight as the red ranger, DINO THUNDER POWER UP."

Not seconds later Conner was standing there in his red ranger outfit holding the shield of triumph ready for battle. After quickly shifting into Triassic ranger mode the fight continued and the rangers were managing to hold Xeon off. However after a while Xeon managed to get a good hit on all of them and sent them every which way. Standing up Conner heard Hayley's voice from his communicator.

"Conner I have an idea to beat this creep," Hayley said catching all of their attention.

"We're open to suggestions," Conner replied nodding at Trent who ran off with Ethan to keep Xeon busy.

"It's called power meld, if triggered properly then you'll be able to combine your dino thunder powers with the power of the dragonzord," Hayley said confusing Tommy.

"Not that it isn't a good idea but it sounds as if you're keeping something from us," Tommy said causing Hayley to clear her throat.

"There's a slight chance that…Conner could be over powered by the amount of power going through him and be destroyed."

"NO I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Kim yelled loud enough that they could hear her, "I'm not going to allow my son to risk his life like that."

Conner tapped his helmet thinking about what he was going to do to help out the gang. The power meld idea sounded good but there was also the possibility that it could very well kill him by the sere amount of power. Making his decision Conner walked over to Kira and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to do it," Conner said hearing Kira gasp.

"Conner no," Kim said making him sigh.

"Mom you have to trust me I have a plan," Conner said making Kim whimper.

Tommy looked over at Conner and then over to the monster before he heard Kim yell at him through the communicator.

"Tommy do something."

"Kim…I think he's got this," Tommy said making Conner smile at him.

"Thanks…dad," Conner said as he turned back to Kira, "Alright then, Kira I'm going to need to take a hold of my hand as soon as I to the power meld."

"Okay is there a reason as to why I need to hold on to you," Kira asked as Conner pulled out his other morpher.

"So that way if it looks as if I'm about to be destroyed you can attempt to drain some of the power from me," He explained looking at her, "think of it as me repaying you for giving me some of your power when I went Triassic."

Kira nodded and Conner reached up and took a hold of her helmet, taking it off to look her in the eyes. Reaching up he did the same with his helmet and the two stood there looking at each other before Kira leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Breaking the kiss Kira took a step back and Conner grinned turning to face their opponent. Holding up his power morpher Conner yelled out.

"POWER MELD, DINO THUNDER POWER UP, DRAGONZORD!"

Kira quickly took a hold of his hand and got ready to attempt to drain some of the power if needs be. She watched as she saw a mixture of green and red lightning come off Conner and his muscles tense up. Yelling out Conner was bathed in a bright light of green and red and when it died down Kira stood there in shock looking at Conner's new outfit. His outfit looked like his normal dino thunder outfit, but this time it had his green ranger shield and the gold band around his right arm. The marking on his sides were now green instead of white, and his visor now resembled the green ranger's visor.

"Now this is what I call power," Conner said clenching his fist in front of him, "Now let's see what I can do with it."

Conner ran forward and, pulling out his dagger, blocked an attack that was aimed at Ethan. Twirling the dagger, Conner got down into a fighting stance and smirked at Xeon, who was at the time wondering how many transformations Conner could go through. Using his super speed Conner vanished and appeared behind the monster before slashing its back and causing sparks to fly everywhere. He continued his attacks and after a while Xeon was back against a tree and the rangers formed the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready," Tommy and Trent said as they pointed to weapon at Xeon.

"Aim," Ethan and Kira replied getting on their knees.

"Fire," Conner finished pulling the trigger.

The blast went flying and nailed the monster head on causing him to explode making the rangers cheer. Their victory was short lived however because then Xeon reformed and became giant right in front of them.

"Alright guys call your zords," Conner said as the others nodded.

"What about you Conner?" Kira asked tilting her head to the side.

"I have a new friend that need to stretch out a little bit," Conner replied holding up the dagger, "Dragonzord raise up from your sleep and show this guy the power of the dragon."

With that Conner blew on the flute part of his weapon and, sure enough, a rumble came and the Dragonzord walked out of the ocean ready to fight. Conner grinned and jumped up on to a building next to his newest zord so that he could get a better view of the battle. Down on the ground the others thought it would be best if Conner didn't have all the fun and called on their zords. Forming the megazords the three of them got in position and faced Xeon so they could started the battle.

"What's this, you guys just don't know when to leave some one alone do ya?" he said waving his arms in circles, "well I'll fix that, Turtle Spinner!"

"Watch out," Ethan yelled but it was too late.

Xeon managed to hit the three zords and caused them all to fall down to the ground. Conner growled slightly and held his flute up to his mouth and started to play it. Getting up the Dragonzord roared and held its hands making missiles come out of its fingers pointed straight at Xeon. Firing at the giant turtle the missiles made a direct hit and Xeon when stumbling backwards. The others managed to get their own zords up and Ethan watched in awe as the dragonzord showed no mercy.

"Man Conner is just not letting this guy get the edge again," Ethan muttered as the dragonzord launched another missile attack.

Kira nodded and tensed up when Xeon hit the building that Conner was on and caused it to collapse into a pile a rubble. Conner however managed to jump off the building and land on the dragonzord's shoulder and turned to face their opponent. Tommy smirked as Conner led a full assault against Xeon and managed to land many strong hits on the turtle. Kim, watching through the monitor, was smiling as she saw her son toppling the monster into the ocean and firing some more missiles at it. Finally Conner saw a perfect opening and told the others to follow his lead. All of the megazords, along with the dragonzord, fired the most powerful attack and watched as Xeon exploded into nothingness.

"And that how we finish the job," Conner said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Good job guys let's head back to base," Tommy said smiling.

When they arrived back at Dr. O's house Conner was quickly met with a bone crushing hug from his biological mother. Kim stood back and kissed Conner's forehead going on and on about how proud she was of him and how sorry she was for abandoning him. Conner just shook his head and hugged her back before turning to face Tommy who was standing off to the side. Taking Kim's hand, Conner walked her over to him and let her go so that they were face to face.

"I believe that the Oliver's need to have a talk," Conner said wrapping his arm around Tommy's neck, "what do you say?"

"I believe that we do," Kim replied smiling at him, "but first…"

Kim smile turned to a smirk and she pushed her son over to Kira who started blushing a red that would match Conner's suit. They two stood there awkwardly before Ethan got irritated and walked over to them and pushed them out onto the back porch.

"You two can come in when you have your feelings sorted out," He said locking the door behind them.

"Man wish we would've thought of that when we had to deal with those two back in the old days," Jason said laughing as Tommy and Kim blushed, "Now do I have to shove you two out there too or are you good?"

"No were good," Kim said quickly taking a hold of Tommy's hand to led him upstairs, "tell Conner that we're upstairs in the balcony when he comes back in."

Conner and Kira were both blushing like crazy as they stood out on the back porch had looking out at the pond near Tommy's house. They had no idea what the others wanted them to do minus the fact that they were out there to talk. Finally Kira had enough of the silence and turned to face Conner about their…earlier engagements.

"Conner?"

"Yeah?" Conner replied to Kira's barely audible whisper.

"About our…kiss…I don't want something like that to ruin our friendship so can we please…"

Kira blushed even darker as she was cut off in mid sentence by yet another kiss from the reed ranger himself. Pulling back Conner smirked at Kira who was tracing her lips trying to figure out if it was a dream or not. Tilting her head up to look him in the eyes Conner just grinned again and kissed each of her cheeks embarrassing her even more.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," Conner said running his thumb over her cheek.

"Why did you never say anything if you wanted to?" Kira asked biting her lower lip.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship, even more so I thought that you liked Trent that way," Conner replied leaning against the railing and looking out at the pond.

Kira giggled a little bit and leaned up against Conner catching him off guard for a moment. However all traces of left when he felt Kira's hand intertwine with his and her head resting against his shoulder. The two stayed there for a little while when the back door opened up and Kat walked out.

"Not that this isn't cute but your parents are waiting for you upstairs Conner," Kat said smiling at the two of them.

Conner nodded and turned to Kira who just motioned for him to go saying that she wasn't going anywhere just yet. Watching him walk inside Kira smiled at Kat who smiled back and left to go find where Jason was. Looking inside she saw Dana smiling at her leaning against Carter and Jen doing the same with Wes. Turning back around Kira smiled as she watch the sunset when a feeling of excitement washed over her. She was, more or less, now dating Conner Mc…Oliver and that means that she was going to be able to give him even more crap.

"I never said I would making it easy for you Jock,' Kira thought walking back inside to go talk to the pink rangers.


	7. Chapter 7

Conner made his way up the stairs and over to the balcony when he finally saw Kim and Tommy sitting there talking to each other. Looking up Kim saw Conner walking over to them and smiled her normal bright smile. Tommy also smiled and shifted to the side a little bit giving Conner some room to sit down and talk.

"So this is the first official Oliver Family meeting," Tommy said with a chuckle, "kind of weird seeing as my son is eighteen."

"So I guess the main question is…what am I going to do?" Conner muttered looking at the ground, "I mean I can't just leave the McKnights, but I also want to get to know my real family also."

Kim sat there thinking over their predicament when a flash of genius went off in her mind and she sat up quickly startling to two men.

"I got it, I know you don't want to leave the McKnights high and dry Conner, but there is a way for you to be with them and for our family to stay together," Kim said smiling again, "you see now that you're eighteen you are legally able to make your own decisions, therefore you can chose which family you want to stay with."

"Yeah but…"

"However there is a way for you to be part of our family and also part of their family," Kim said cutting Conner off, "what you do is you go to the court and tell them that you want to change your last name to your legal birth name, which is Oliver, however you can sign a paper saying that until you graduate then you'll still be part of the McKnight family."

"Well it's not like I want to just drop out of their life," Conner replied looking at Kim.

"Conner we get that and you don't have to," Tommy said placing his hand on his son's shoulder, "all your mom is saying is that you can be a part of both families and you can be a part of the McKnight family for as long as you want."

"You would invite them to stuff like your wedding, your future wife would invite Mrs. McKnight to the baby shower, just stuff like that to keep them involved in your life," Kim continued sitting down next to Conner.

"But where you live after high school is up to you," Tommy said as Conner leaned back against the wall, "Rather you live with them, us, or move out and get your own place."

Conner nodded and pulled out the dragonzord morpher and held out to Tommy who looked at it before pushing it back to his son. Kim smiled at the two as Conner just smirked and placed it back onto his belt before getting a curious look.

"I do have one question though," Conner said running his hand through his hair, "when did you conceive me?"

"Oh well you see it happened one night at a party with the other rangers," Kim said sitting back down.

_Kim was walking around just chatting with some of the other rangers when she saw Kat flirting with Jason. Growling Kim stormed over to her and grabbed Kat's wrist pulling her away from a very confused Jason. Turning on the spot Kim slapped Kat hard across the face making the other woman's eyes fill with tears._

_ "What the hell Kim?"_

_ "Don't you dare call me Kim, Katherine," Kim hissed clenching her fist, "What the hell do you think you're doing flirting with Jason?"_

_ "Um…trying to get him to ask me out which it wasn't working anyway," Kat said a little upset._

_ "What about Tommy, Kat, what about your boyfriend?"_

_ Kat looked at Kim for a second before taking in everything that Kim said and just shook his head chuckling slightly. This caught Kim off guard which only made the original pink ranger madder and slap Kat again who rubbed her cheek gently. Looking back at Kim, Kat took a hold of Kim's hand and sat the two of them down on the couch._

_ "Kim, I'm not dating Tommy anymore," Kat said making Kim's eyes widen in shock, "we broke up right before we left for college so that it wouldn't be awkward later."_

_ "Kat I…I didn't…I didn't mean to," Kim stuttered embarrassed to the tenth degree._

_ "Don't worry about it Kim, I mean you haven't really kept in touch with any of us, which really has hurt all of us we thought we were your friends," Kat said making Kim start to cry._

_ "I…I figured that you guys would be pretty pissed off at me for the letter I sent Tommy," Kim whispered looking at the ground._

_ "Well we were more surprised than we were pissed but still I would like to know why you sent that letter to Tommy," Kat said rubbing Kim's back, "I mean I thought you loved him."_

_ "I did…I still do," Kim said wiping his eyes, "I…I just…I didn't know what to do after…after the letter and our adventure to Muranthias."_

_ Kat sat there and listened to Kim's tale as she explained what happened since their adventure at Muranthias. After what they had all went their separate ways she had returned to Florida to continue her gymnastics training. She was doing great and had placed in the top three a few times and managed to rank top five in the rest. She broke up with her boyfriend when she had found him sleeping with one of her teammate, who was kicked off the team the very next day. But the damage was done and she knew that she wouldn't be on the dating scene for a while. Not soon after she had gotten the message from the Space rangers about the party. At first she was hesitant to come out of fear that she wouldn't be welcomed with open arms but decided to go anyway._

_ "I'm so sorry for slapping you Kat," Kim said as Kat hugged her._

_ "It's okay…Kim someone wants to talk to you," Kat said making Kim look up._

_ Kim saw that the one and only Tommy Oliver, ranger of three colors, walking towards them with a determined look. Finally, much to the original pink's fear, he stopped in front of them and nodded his head at Kat. Kat just smiled and stood up excusing herself to get some food and talk to Dana and Jen, with whom she had become good friends with. Tommy sat down and swirled the beer in his glass a little bit before speaking up._

_ "I thought you had fallen off the face of the Earth seeing as you never answered any of my calls," Tommy muttered not looking at her._

_ "Can you blame me?" Kim whispered back, "After what I did to you do you really expect me to want to be yelled at and or questioned about it."_

_ Tommy just sat there trying to think of something to say and wasn't at all surprised when nothing came to mind. He really did want to know why Kim had left him via letter instead of coming back and talking to him about it and trying to work things out. He shook his head and watched as Carter and Dana danced along with some of the other ranger couples. Scanning the room he saw Jason now talking to Adam and Billy, while Kat stood in the corner of the room looking mildly upset that Jason didn't get her, not too subtle hints._

_ "You know how much it hurt me, Kim?" Tommy asked taking a drink of his beer._

_ "Tommy please don't do this to me," Kim whimpered covering her face._

_ 'Why haven't any of the other pinks come to help me?' Kim thought on the verge of tears._

_ "Alright then let's talk about why you didn't break up with me in person and instead choose to break up with me over a stupid letter," Tommy challenged clenching the glass in his hand._

_ Kim took one look at him and could tell right off the bat that Tommy was getting dangerously close to becoming drunk. Reaching over she attempted to grab his glass but instead found his hand around her wrist and his lips on her's in a matter of seconds. At first she tried to fight back but found herself wanting more and more as memories of when they dated started to flood her mind. Breaking the kiss Kim looked Tommy in the eyes and blushed a bright shade of pink before muttering…_

_ "You know even with all the stuff we did when we were dating there's still one thing we never did do."_

_ Tommy got the idea and helped her up leading the two up the stairs and into a more private area for the nighttime adventures to began._

Conner shook his head and laughed a little bit as the two older rangers blushed at the memory that they had just told their son. Sitting down Conner thought that he was going to be pissed off beyond reason for hearing that but at the moment he was just trying not to pee his pants laughing so hard. Kim pouted and smacked Conner on the top of his head for laughing at his parents in such a fashion.

"Conner don't laugh at your parents," Kim said placing her hands on her hips.

This just made Conner laugh even harder making his parents laugh too and soon the Oliver family was sitting down, trying to catch their breath. Kim sat up after awhile and wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath and leaning against Tommy.

"Well since we're stating things that are bothering us there is something I want to ask, well two things actually," Kim said smiling, "First this doesn't bother me more then it confuses me but, how does Conner's green ranger outfit have the metallic armor when yours didn't."

"That's a good question," Conner said sitting up.

"I don't know why he would have the metallic armor when I didn't but I assume it would have to do with the fact that it just went with what he needed the most at the time," Tommy explained as Kim and Conner tilted their heads.

"I guess…that makes sense," Conner muttered trying to understand it completely.

"Don't think about it too much Conner, it comes with the power and being a power ranger there are just things that we don't understand," Kim said rubbing Conner's back, "Now we have guest downstairs and I'm getting hungry so I'm going to the kitchen and start cooking dinner."

Kim stood up, left the balcony and made her way towards the kitchen so that she and the others pinks along with Kira could start dinner. Tommy and Conner followed soon after and sat down with the other male rangers to watch whatever was on the television.

"You know she said that she had two questions but she only asked one," Conner pointed out looking at Tommy.

"Huh she did, didn't she, oh well let's just hope it wasn't important," Tommy replied leaning back in his chair before hearing Kim yell from the kitchen.

"YOU THREE MET WHERE?"

"Oh shit," Conner said standing up and running up the stairs.

"CONNER DAVID OLIVER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR GETTING DETENTION," Kim yelled storming after him.

"Should we help him?" Carter asked looking at the other reds.

Tommy winced when he heard something breaking upstairs and looked back when he heard Conner running down the stairs and into the lab. Kim came soon after and glared at Tommy before following her son down to the lab so that he could get an ear full.

"Nah let him burn from the fury that is the power of the mother pink," Jason said making the others laugh.

Soon enough they heard Conner run up the stairs again and yell at them for not helping him before running outside to dodge Kim's wrath.

"Does he really think that we're going to get involved with an enraged pink?" Wes asked flipping through the channels.

"He's sadly mistaken then," Tommy replied as Conner and Kim walked back inside.

Conner walked back over and sat down next to Ethan and Trent gasping for air while Kim just walked back into the kitchen to cook. After catching his breath Conner glared at the others for not helping him in his escape.

"Hey we're not getting involved when there's an enraged pink," Carter said grinning at the youngest red.

"All I know is," Conner said leaning back, "is with Kim as my mother and Kira as my girlfriend, I have a long but interesting life a head of me."


	8. Epilouge

It's been three years since the defeat of Xeon and two years since the rangers managed to defeat Messagog, Conner still remembered that day like it was only yesterday. The day started off like any other summer afternoon, Trent was drawing, Ethan was messing around on his laptop, and Conner and Kira were resting next to the lake. Then they got a call from Tommy saying that Messagog had finally decided to attack and were about a mile away from them. The group all got up and morphed, Conner power melding, and went to the place where Messagog was waiting for them. The battle started and the rangers were doing well when Messagog decided to turn big and they had to sacrifice their zords and dino gems to defeat him.

Now all that was on Conner's mind was the task that he had for that day, his wedding with the soon to be Kira Oliver. At the moment he was pacing back and forth in his dressing room trying not to lose his nerves. Tommy and Mr. McKnight, walking into see their son, saw this and just shook their heads laughing a little bit.

"Calm down Conner, it won't do you any good to get worked up," Tommy said as Conner sat down.

"I know, I know," Conner muttered messing with his engagement ring, "I guess I'm just nervous that something's going to go wrong and the whole wedding is going to screw up."

"Isn't that the thing the bride's suppose to be worried about?" Mr. McKnight asked grinning at Conner.

Conner smiled a little bit as he fingered the dragonzord coin around his waist before looking up at biological father and adopted father. Standing up Conner walked over to them and hugged both of them giving the two thanks for everything they've done for him. The door opened up and the three turned around to Kim and Mrs. McKnight smiling at them before Kim spoke up.

"It's time get to the alter Conner,"

"Right, now or never," Conner muttered as he put his suit jacket on.

Walking up to the alter Conner saw the pastor smiling at him and he could've sworn that he looked familiar. The pastor was wearing a gray suit and he looked as if he had a light ash colored skin. Shaking his head he Conner could've sworn that the pastor looked just like a younger version of Zordon but remembered that Zordon was gone with no way of coming back. Turning around he saw that it was time and that the groomsmen and the bridesmaids were coming down the aisle. In order it was Eric and one of Kira's friends Megan, Trent and Brittany, Devon and Cassidy, and then his best man Ethan and Kira's maid of honor Jessica. Finally Kira was walking down the aisle along with her father and stopped at the altar.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The pastor asked looking at Mr. Ford.

"Her mother and I," Mr. Ford replied as the pastor nodded.

Conner came down and took a hold of Kira's hand before walking her up the stairs and in front of the pastor. The ceremony continued and after a while the pastor turned to face Conner and asked him one simple question…

"Conner do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, for as long as you both may live?"

"I do," Conner replied making Kira smile.

"And do you Kira, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, for as long as you both may live?"

"I do," Kira said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of California and by the power of God, I now pronounce you man and wife," The pastor said smiling at the two, "you may now kiss the bride."

Conner smiled and leaned in kissing Kira on the lips causing the audience behind them burst out in to applause. Breaking the kiss Conner and Kira smiled at each other before turning to face everyone how just continued clapping.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Conner Oliver, I would like to also remind you that there's a reception after the wedding and the newlywed would like it if you were to join them in their celebration," the pastor said as he mentioned for Conner and Kira to go and met their guest.

The two walked down the aisle and stopped at the door as their wedding parties followed in pursuit and stopped to congratulated them. Soon their parents were hugging them and kissing their cheeks telling them of how happy they were for them and the rest of the wedding members were right behind them. After shaking everyone's hand Conner and Kira left and started off towards the fellowship hall for the reception party. The two made their way over to where they were sitting and watched as everyone walked in and took their seat.

"Alright now that everyone is here it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake," Tommy said turning to face them, "Kira try not to let Conner eat a lot of the cake will you?"

"Don't worry Tommy I make sure he doesn't," Kira said laughing.

The two got up and quickly cut the cake so that everyone could start eating and enjoy themselves. Finally Tommy stood up and grinning at the newlyweds motioning for Conner to stand up.

"Alright everyone at this time the groom has something to say to his lovely wife,"

"Thanks dad," Conner said taking the mic, "Kira, when I first saw you at the high school I thought , there is no way I'm ever going out with her."

Kira smiled at him and waited for her husband to continue already plotting her revenge for later that night. Kim and Kat just giggled as they listened to Conner's speech already knowing where it was going and how it was going to end.

"But then we got teamed up for some things and we started to become friends," He continued just smiling, "and I have to say looking back on those day, they were some of the happiest days of my life, then one day, I don't know when and I don't know how, but I fell for you, hard, and I wanted to do everything to make you happy, I sat back and watched as you went after other boys and then came to me when they hurt you, all the time you not knowing that I loved you…"

At this point in time Kira had forgotten all about her revenge and was more focusing on trying not to cry in front of everyone. Conner glanced over at his father's and saw them smiling at him and giving him the courage that he need.

"But when we finally did get together you have no idea how happy I was to finally be able to say that you loved me as much if not more than how I loved you, so I can't promise you eternity, so let's just start with forever," Conner finished raising his wine glass into the air.

Conner walked back over to Kira who had tears flowing down her cheeks and who kissed him not caring that they were being watched. She knew that she made the right choice in marrying Conner and that he would make her happy no matter what he did, and to her forever was all she wanted, a forever with Conner being Kira Oliver.

Author Note: And that's the end of A New Green Ranger. Thanks to those who stuck with me from the beginning and who reviewed. If you couldn't figure it out the end of Conner's speech was taken from Edward's speech in the Breaking Dawn movie, so I don't own Twilight either so yeah. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope I hear from you again.


End file.
